Burdened In Her Tears
by LoneBeautyx
Summary: She lost her last chance in the hands of a demon who broke her down into tears and torture, but after her life is spared, she is in a severe condition and traumatize needing to be recovered. Who takes care of her? The demon who caused caused her suffering of course.
1. Prologue

**This is my first time writing Fairy Tail so i hope i do well to the characters. This will be my only and only fanfic for this fandom so i would love to show my idea in this situation. I loved Jackal and Lucy so if you read this, i had read yours about this shipping so it bring me thinking to write it also.**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy is down on her back withering, her eyes little trembling with fear and a knot in throat is twisted. She is feeling so tired to speak, and mesmerized by the demons eyes almost scaring her, she's below under his animal-like foot on her stomach. She can try to move if she wants to but she couldn't or made an effort to struggle from a heavy beating she endured.

Her hope is almost lost after Aquarius was gone. The three tartaros demons decided to attack her all at a same time while helplessly she tried to push them away with all of her abilities that isn't enough to push them off her back. She keeps going but until the two of them made it to her in time, one of them placed a bomb curse on her which automatically it exploded into a wide radius of a sand cloud followed by her cries in agony.

 _~Flashback_

" _Aquarius!"_ _She screamed with her eyes wide and tears forming into waterfall down to her cheeks. Her eyes pupils shrinks she knew at this time her hope is totally almost lost, she still didn't want to give up, but how can she not after she lost all of her energy and didn't have any more power to summon the other celestial keys. She had no one to help her. Everyone is gone._

 _Master, Mira, Gray, Ezra, Happy….._

 _Natsu…_

 _She clenched her eyes in anguish, breathing sobbingly. She is so weak. She lost all of her friends and it is her fault. She feels so helpless, she can't do anything and all she did was crying and a beating._ _She miserably watched Aquarius disappeared to the Celestial world, and slightly upset she watch two demons laughing very cruel high pitched like it's the funniest thing they ever seen._

" _HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He cackled, for a little bit of time until it dies down. " Ahh did you seen the look on her face? The mermaid bitch can't hold onto us, she isn't enough but a complete blanding bitch he-HAHAHAHAHA!" He stands there dripping fully wet, showing his fur and hair are damp that darkens his color from Aquarius's magic._

" _Oh~ Poor little mermaid!" Lamy faked an pouty face before she laughs like a dying cat. The other demon however, Torafuza didn't but not seem to care having an evil sense of humor._

 _Meanwhile Lucy wipes her tears with her sprain wrist, she stared the back of his pointy-ear head. She seethes what he did to her and a part of what happened to her how can he laugh so hard about hurting someone that isn't really funny? She didn't hate him even though he's her enemy but she is so angry of his actions and hopefully she can do something about it to set him straight, but there isn't anything she can do now._

 _Her pupils immediately shrinks as he turned his head over his shoulder to her. His grinning becomes wider when their eyes met. Lucy stiffed and froze on a spot, his eyes captivating her with fear and dark aura surrounding his body ._

" _Hey - Hey! What should we do with her Jackal-Kun~?" Lamy cooed, wiggling her body with palms together. Mind hearing her voice is so fucking annoying, Jackal snickers a thought of so many things he knows what he wants to do for needs of satisfaction. He got a lot of ideas to crave for an celestial mage,well maybe give a little blow to all of her parts, cut her skin or pull her hair until the roots are out. He did not know where to start. He have one in mind to start with a simple part._

 _He starts walking towards her and his excitement is growing bit by bit at the miserable and petrifying look on her face a few seconds before came she realize and hid her expression from him. So hilarious. He can't wait to have more fun with her to be so tortured, crying, and pleading for mercy in hands of an demon above her and after all, he knows she's close to Natsu so it makes a great payback for being defeated of humiliation._

 _Lucy sees him stopped walking by a few steps from her. Almost losing hope, she still wants to stand up for herself instead of being so weak and still, wanted to keep fighting for the Fairy Tail or unless dying bravely to be with her friends._

 _She makes a few cries as she struggles to stand up on her knees and elbows. The three watched her struggle with no expressions and no bother to stop her. She isn't going anywhere or do anything about it. Jackal thought it's pretty amusing for a blondie not giving her hopes up, but he's not letting her having it._

 _He_ _lifted his hand and snap his finger causing an explosion to her calf. She cried as she falls down back on her stomach and instant her calf starts high intensity throbbing in pain after a hit, she quickly covered her mouth from not trying to cry in front of them._ _It made Jackal exploded into laughter, he cackles watching her trying not to cry. He never felt bad or pain from watching. in fact, it went the opposite way he's watching only just for a show._

 _What's with an pathetic face?" Lamy lets out an weirdly laugh due to gladly enjoying this to see the celestial blonde suffering. Therefore, she wanted more is to destroy her beautiful face._ _When the pain in her calf is slowly subsided, despite to the pain is still there. Lucy thought about making an another attempt to get up again but it won't matter if she keeps doing it so she didn't think it makes any difference._

" _Enough. If you won't do it, I will" Torafuzar barked with patience he had is getting thin. He feels they're wasting time on some unnecessary torture, and now he's starting to getting annoyed by their laughters. Jackal was quiet due to his parted hair covering his face, and all most part his manic smile turned upside down._

 _"...Whose side are you on?" He asked darkly in a low tone, then turns his head slightly to him revealing an terrifying stare, his eye twitching testifying to kill him._ _" ...I could start with you"_

 _Torafuzar eye's widened slightly disturbed to this. Their eyes involved in a intense stance, he wanted to speak against him but knowing it is not a good idea, he sighed and let him do what he wants._

 _"This is going nowhere, do what you want" He walked away and leaves them they want to do so._

" _Hehehe. You don't have to tell me that!" He said happily with glee, and as he watches him go, his attention was caught towards to Lamy's annoying voice._

" _Hey what should do we do next? Why not start blowing with these bazoombas! " She holds Lucy by the arms up with her body sitting and her head slightly down, suggested to go for Lucy's chest she's so envious of and her attractiveness of her beauty._

 _He form a grin revealing sharp teeth and chuckles as he hover his hand up reaching to her laughing manically._

" _Boom! Boom! Boom!" Lamy chanted the same word and over as he reaches out to Lucy slowly. His face is so psychotic he reaches out to….Lamy's face?_

" _Boom?" She said more a question as her face concealed by his palm, and in second Jackal explodes her face in a puff of smoke at a same time she screamed out calling him an idiot._

 _The explosion that revealed yellow light shines on his face smirking with a crazy look in his eyes._ _Lucy slightly gasps unexpectedly at his actions, and still held on by Lamy's hands which slowly loosen her wrists freely, she falls down on her back before Jackal quickly place his foot on stomach while still helding his hand out._

" _You annoyed me" Jackal said, deadpanned and in instant he cackled very high as Lamy's body starts falling to the ground dead. The celestial mage gazes up to him disbelieving what he just did._

" _Why...she's your comrade..." She muttered, her eyes tremble disbelief._

" _Never mind her. Imagine what i am going to do with you" He said, lowering his hand and gazes his eyes down to her grinning._

 _~Flash Back End_

She's simply motionless, her face whether unknowingly sad or no emotions. She can see and imagine he's going to hurt her, break her down and be dead. She didn't want to break down, she never will and even if her bone cracked, she still won't be until she dies without it and the most she feared is she now lost her hope, but now her eyes are connected to his, he said so dark it bring her chills down to her spine making it worse he chuckles evilly after exact four words.

"Let's have some fun"

* * *

 **It is dark, i want to make good to his character so i'm not making him being interested in her because she's a human. It is a prologue, the next chapter will be different i'm sure.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't know what i'm trolling of but I am not trolling. Here's is a Christmas gift to you so Merry Early Christmas!**

 **And from this day forward, i don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

He slightly bend forward to press more pressure on her stomach and intestines that nearly is crushing them she received was intense abdominal pain. She winced as she yelps before biting her lip trying not to cry.

"Aw come on blondie" His voice drawls. "I thought you wanted to have fun" He pushes his foot down more, watching amused on his expression as the blood spitted out from her lips.

He held still and wait silently for her response whenever she cry and beg for mercy but by passing he's crushing her, it had no effect, and isn't enough though his face turned into a disappointment and later getting more impatient, he stayed just watching her clench her eyes with her head turned away from him. He can't help but little impressed she isn't crying already and almost thought he saw a little tears brimming from her eyes, or there isn't so that's too bad.

"I'll make it little easier if you begged" Jackal said to her slowly, mouth forming into smirk waiting for her response, and all it was silence so guessed she didn't want to and deal with this a hard way.

He bend down on his knees, one that is on her stomach little higher than other.

"How about what i do with your arms and then you'll beg blondie?"

That said, he grabbed both of her upper arms each with his face close by three inches to her eye to eye and sense touch the part of her upper arms, the curse automatically appears shining. He had no hesitation and curse blows into cloud of smoke as his smile turned into a triumph and laughed at her cry out in pain and agony.

Jackal didn't keep his eyes off at her since the blow, and once the smoke is slowly fading away, his smile dropped seeing she still didn't burst her tears, instead she's coughing from the explosion of smoke and simply stare into his eyes that turned angrily dark.

Not a single one tear, not one, and it is starting to infuriating him. He made a 'tsk' sound as he glowered watching her hardened her emotions from pain but to tell a truth, she dosen't know how much she can hold this longer.

She suffered beating throughout her adventures, from Minerva and her previous encounters with enemies and still, she will probably breaking at this point for lasting this long. After what happened to her most connective friend and others from Fairy Tail, the breakdown emotion in her is still there but she didn't want to be crying.

She can hear him merely sighed in frustration and felt him stood up and moving to her side, letting go his foot aside away from her stomach. He isn't holding her in place because she isn't going anywhere. He nudge her on the side of her stomach motioning her to move. She didn't but whimpering.

"Come on! Move!" He nudged her a little harder again watching her bit her lip, her face trembling she's trying to hold on.

"I'm not going to say it again"

Lucy is sure he's smirking as he said, and she clenched her eyes so she didn't want to look at him but was going to anyways until she cried felting a kicked to her side, almost flopping her body onto her stomach.

Jackal step towards and grab full strands of blonde hair in his fist, and pulls her hair back very hard as he can while her face is contorted painly. She is waiting for him to do something who just stands here, probably thinking what he want to do with her. Curious, she wants to look at him to see his face but her hair is pulled stretched out.

Then...he did by starting bashing Lucy's face into the ground, over and over and over and over. He never stops doing it to see her cry with fear, and somehow….it is actually working when she couldn't hold it enough but tears starting to spill each time she's bashed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jackal cackled. "How about that for your personable face?!"

Meanwhile he's bashing her to the ground, she didn't listen to him. Everything is so quiet and her thoughts are running her head thinking all about is her friends one at a time. They've gone into the gooey substance, no more they're alive or trapped forever. She gritted her teeth, her crying noise failed from the inside and tears starts threatening to spill out quickly she tried not to.

"I can see tears pooling blondie" That he said it, he stops bashing her head. As always, he never stops smiling evil to see is starting to break her.

"Took you long enough to fucking cry for once" He loosens his grip on her hair, making her drop on the ground flat on her stomach. A pain erupts her again all over her body, and whimpering mostly from the abdomen.

Lucy stayed there in place like a ragdoll with her face down to the ground and eyes shadowed beneath her bangs showing tears spilling more than ever.

"...You know, you want to know why i want you to cry and begged for me?" Jackal asked very smoothly, and before Lucy could answer or never she can, he answered anyway "Because i love to see your fear and show you i am more superior than your kind, but to put it this way for you, I'll want be the last to remember when you're exploded by my hands. That way you will suffered by a demon you won't ever forget my name...in **hell** " He giggled and watched her from behind like greater than she is.

He didn't like them, see them nothing worth but corrupted and merciless creatures themselves. He loved to toy with when they fear him and so everyone will remember his name.

He expects her saying something to him like lashing out if she can or begging for her life he always thought and never, really will spare her life anyways just for a joke. But sadly the options are neither when he's unexpected to see her crank her neck to look back at him.

After her face was bashed the ground, her face is mostly likely all pinkish-red, the most sensitive part is her nose bleeding that trickles down slowly, looked like he broken her nose. But her eyes caught him unanticipated, her pupils are dilated a size almost filling her iris that are a next he didn't hear it coming from her is the first word she said to him.

"Natsu…" She mummered, her voice weakening sign of hope, thought he's here to rescue her. She become absolutely oblivious in the reality Jackal stands there dumbfounded with an angry eye twitch.

"Huh?!" He said very infuriating to her misconception what she called him, or who she is seeing.

"I thought you're gone" Her lips formed weakly smile. "You're okay! I'm so glad!" Lucy sighed happily with relief to see grinning Natsu standing from Jackal's location and seeing him grinning has given her a chance to stand up but struggle getting up on her feet and walk towards him who gotten weirded out and nervous.

What did he do to gotten her crazy in a head?!

She struggled her time limping and a one step she tripped forward into him,she quickly wrapping her arms around his midsection in embrace of friend reunion. She rest her face into his neck feeling warmth from his scarf that bring her a weak smile.

Hearing his heartbeat drones her out of other noises and she feel kind of sleepy. She stayed like this for a couple of seconds and still when her ears drone out of sound, she hears a 'tch, barely which instantly brought her realization to a voice.

"Hey!"

"Huh?"

She withdrew before getting a chance to look at him and ask, she felt nails instantly scratch her across her right cheek and she cried as her head flew back by the impact flinching from her new wound stinging like bees.

"You're one hell of a dumb blonde to think i'm your savior you know that?" He talked coldly, eyes darken in fury that struck Lucy cold realize what she just did. She hugged a demon.

A demon, not Natsu but she felt him so real. She covered a wound on her cheek to reduce a pain and she swears she thought she feel warm blood rushed her cheeks in a lot of embarrassment.

His nails were sharp but they don't look like it and are not claws. Maybe he never trim his nails.

She looks at his eyes glowering into hers, afraid he's going to attack a minute now but it's subsided he's smiling, making her look confused.

"How many times do i have to tell you?"

At that time, Lucy still looks puzzled, and lacking her awareness, he pointed out to her question every time she forgets.

"Have you forgotten what happens when you touch me?" He pointed as she look down at her body shining yellow circles all over the parts on her front and a fear struck her into a fit of panic. Before she can do curse glows brighter enough to make her blind in a flash and exploded followed by the same cries he always heard but it is more piercing than ever.

A tartaros demon is awaiting for a smoke to disappear and sees a glimpse of her standing. He strode to her and grab her hair again in his fist, and pulled her hair along with her body thrown to the other side off like a rag doll rolling back to her stomach again.

Lucy lay motionless and can't move as last time now she lost her strength after realize Natsu isn't really here. She heard his footsteps coming to her and figured he's going to do it again with his curse or abuse the parts of her, or maybe kill her so she can feel no pain and rest peacefully.

While she's in her thoughts, her eyes cringe feeling his body sitting on her back like mounting on a horse. She felt his hand sweepingly move her hair slowly to the side, it felt soothing, but her eyes widened size of saucers when his finger is latching under her thin bikini-like top. Knewing what that meant and her high insecurity being bare naked, her fear overwhelms what every woman has. She cranks her neck to look at him with pleading eyes.

"No- wait! Wait- please!"

He ignores her pleas smirking and slowly pull enough stretched to toy with her and til it's stretched enough to rip her top, she squeaked and keeps begging more louder while whimpering in her voice.

"Stop it! I'm sorry! Don't do it - don't do it please!"

"Heh...Yeah - beg all you want. I changed my mind just about a minute ago, i only lied not to ruin a fun we have here blondie." He called her nickname slowly out his lips.

With that, he tears and pull her top away aside before her chest is revealed bouncing, she quickly cups them in her hands as she instantly broke down into tears.

" **NO!"**

Lucy scream's filled the air and echos through inside the cube. She stayed like this clenching her eyes, then she starts sobbing hysterically like she did before when she's a little girl.

"No! No! **NO!** "

Is..this her end? Is this what be the end of her? She didn't thought this would be coming but she didn't want it to be this way, she rather be dead earlier after her lost in faith.

He raise his hand back preparing to caught her unexpected. With one swift, he slash her back diagonally as she cries, then, he kept going with his nails so hard At each swipe, he cackled hearing her screaming agony from what it be counted sixteen slashes.

As Jackal was going for another in process, a new voice emerge and stopped him in halt from behind.

"That's enough Jackal" A mysterious voice ordered him as Jackal stopped and stiffens while his arm halted in process. It is not seen but his eyes is shadowed including his left eye is always covered by his parted bang. He took time to get back into himself before he stands up as he dropped his arm down, turn his head to his direction.

It's Mard Geer standing as a witness from few feet. He was watching with a calm expression but his slanted eyes are piercing and cloudy in his dark color.

"What?"

"We need her alive"

"EH?! Jackal looked to him as he's out of his mind, but it instantly goes away into inscrutable. An outright fury instead drawn his hands to tremble furiously showing blood trailing down dripping onto the ground that's very unoticeable.

"Master,you said she's needed to be killed." He said, somewhat neutral and agitated.

"I changed my mind" He replied, then noticing disbelief on Jackal's face, he continued with a reason. "I want nothing more than crushing a petty insect as you do but i believe she can be a useful advantage to us for the guild" He smirked. "I want you to take her there. She will be resting in the cell"

Jackal didn't follow immediately his order, but he didn't move a single muscle instead staring at this lord demon ruining his fun. He wanted to scoff at this, but he knows better not to insult him or he'll get a punishment for disrespecting him. He finally turns to pick up a celestial mage and throw her over his shoulder very rashly as she stills covers her chest before moving on

"Another thing." He breaks silence very smoothly with his right hand caressing his chin. Jackal stopped and look in his direction waiting for his Master's order.

"I want to speak with you in a discussion about the girl. For your new assignment" Mard Geer slowly said, smirking as always.

Jackal didn't say nothing and bow his head agreeing to meet with him later after dropping off the girl at her cell.

"Yes...Master"

He turn his back onto him leaving to a dark guild with a half-naked blonde girl on her back.

But in meanwhile Lucy was lurching over each time he steps, the pain stabs her abdomen but her visions starts to falter, fluttering her eyes trying to stay awake. It felt hours to travel to a guild but to her it felt like less than an hour. Slowly she felt him stopped meaning they're at their end of a line, she drift into fail consciousness.

* * *

 **Review and Follow. I don't know what were if Jackal is kind of scared of Mard Geer, probably not but Mard is stronger then him i suppose. I don't know Mard Geer's character either and...i know it looked bad that Lucy is half-naked on a demon but Jackal dosen't give really a shit about seeing her chest or maybe he is not interested. How embarrassing for Lucy to realize thinking he sees her half-naked.**


End file.
